


Password.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the inspiration for the ending when that one Netflix commercial came on.</p><p>The guy ran around the airport looking for what I assumed was either his wife/girlfriend and once he found her she expected one thing while all he wanted was the password.</p><p>Made me laugh.</p><p>xD</p></blockquote>





	Password.

[Name] sighed softly as she made her way around her friends apartment, collecting up her movies as the two had a movie night and [Name] was currently getting ready to leave to head back to the tower, Tony sent her a text not to long ago saying he wanted her back over when convenient.

"[Name], leaving already?" Julie asked walking in still in her PJs. "Yeah, sorry, Tony texted me that he needed me over, most likely pissed off Bruce again" Julie giggled. "So, we on for movie night next week aswell, [Nickname]?" "Yup, next week is Romance-Comedy" [Name] smiled and pulled her shose on.

~Avengers Tower~

[Name] made her way in and over to the elevator, reaching to the left she slid open a secret panel that only she, the Avengers and a select few knew about that had a button leading to each Avenger's floor, pressing Tony's the elevator began moving.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" She spoke softly still slightly tired from her all-nighter. "Yes Miss [Last Name]?" "Did Tony mess with Bruce while I was gone?" She was left with a pause, leaving her wondering if Tony asked him not to reply. "No Miss [Last Name]" She nodded. "Thank you" "You are most welcome Ma'am"

The door slid open ans she walked out. "Tony?" She dropped her bags near the couch and slid her shoes off. "Tony?" She sighed and noticed he was absent from his bar, making her way from the living room to her and Tony's room.

"Stark, I sware if you try and pull a prank on me your Iron Ass will never get laid again, I'm still tired" She crossed her arms as she walked over to the abnormally large bed for one person let alone two, but when it came to Tony and beds, he liked having alot of room for his favorite pass time.

"Calm down babydoll, I was just in the bathroom" He smirked and walked out in only a towel, hair wet, droplets trailed down his neck to his chest, arc reactor glowling softly.

"So what is that you needed Tony that I needed to come here and skip breakfast with Julie?" He walked over running his free hand along her cheek before cupping the side of her neck. "I told you to come when convenient" He kissed her softly, her lips fitting perfectly against his.

She pulled away and gave him a look. "Tony, you have the patients of Sherlock Holmes" Tony only snorted and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever sweetcheeks, but really.." He pulled away and his brown hues locking with her [Eye Color] ones.

"I'll be going on a mission with Bird Boy and Spangles in a few hours..I wanted to spend the first few of them with my lovely girlfriend till I have to leave" He smirks as his fingers played with the edge of her shirt.

"Oh really?" She grins, wrapping her arms around him slowly, she kissed along his chest gently till her lips gave a light peck to his arc reactor making him smile. "Well, who am I to not spend some quality time with my boyfriend?" He pulled her closer and his lips coverd her in a needy yet loving kiss.

~Later~

[Name] was curled up against Tony's left side, her left hand gently tracing around his reactor as his was playing with her hair. Both of their bare bodies hidden under their thick white comforter, sheets half hanging off the bed and one or two pillows out of four on the floor.

"How long will you be gone?" She closed her eyes and rest her hand on his right shoulder as her thumb trailed up and down along his neck. "You know me babe, I'm Iron Man, I'm in and out" She sighed softly. "Tony..the suits can only protect you so much, they are amazing but they don't make you indestructible" He hand stops combing through her hair.

He was silent, his arm moved down and around her pulling her upper half on his to look at her. "[Name]..I know that.." His eyes still had pain behind them, memories of the first suit he made..Stane in the Iron Monger kicking Tony's Iron Man suits ass.

Of course he knew his suits could not protect him forever, but he wanted to believe that they could, so that any thoughts of never coming back to [Name] would not surface while his armor took a beating.

"I know.." [Name] kissed him. "Let's not think about it..I'm sorry" He shook his head and gave her kiss on the forehead. "It's fine, no harm done sweetness" He smirked and gave her backside a playful smack, making her yelp, the two began to mess around to help forget their worries.

~Living Room~

Tony had finished dressing and was stuffing his face with a muffin, he was two hours late meeting up with Steve and Clint, Fury called chewing his ass out. "Babe I have to go, why not came along, I'm sure the Spider Queen will be there seeing Bird Boy off, you two could go out and have girl time or something, maybe go out and shop for some..lingerie?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh please Tony" She giggled rolling her eyes as she finished dressing herself. "I'll go see Nat but I'm not shopping out for any of that, last time we went some creep tried peeking in on us while trying some on, the jerk had a girlfriend" Tony frowned.

"Why was I not told of this?" He pulled on his shoes and took her hand. "Cause I knew you would do something drastict" He lifted a brow. "Me? Drastict? Never" She gave him a blank look. "Tony..you once called in your suit while we had gone out to dinner, nearly killing the poor waiter with a repulser ray" He snorted. "He had it coming, no one spills wine on my girlfriend then have the balls to have his hands anywhere near her chest, those are mine, you are mine" He pulled her close and kissed her.

~~

The two had finally arrived only for Tony to be chewed out by not only Fury but by Steve, just only Steve was not as load. [Name] had found Nat and happily began talking with her while the boys had began heading off.

Steve and Clint boarded the jet, Tony wanted to use his suit and fly but Fury gave him a harsh glare and Tony began walking to the jet with a pout till he heard feet running up behind him. Turning he smiled as [Name] came running over. "Hey babe" She smiled. "I have to ask you something" He grins, expecting her ask something about having much needed one on one time when he would came back.

"Sure babe, ask me anything" She smiled sweetly. "What is the Netflix password?" Tony's wandering imagination of [Name] and him in bed had been cut short when that was asked. "What?" "Natasha and I decided to keep each other company till you guys get back, so we are going to invite Julie to watch movies with us" Tony just blinked.

"It's I love [Name]" She smiled again. "I love [Name], it's all lower case, one word?" She asked causing him to nod. "Okay, thanks sweetheart, I love you, be safe and take care" She kissed him and made her way back over to Natasha.

Tony walked into the jet and saw Clint and Steve holding back laughter making Tony glare at the two. "You gotta love [Name], right Steve?" Clint chuckled and looked over to Steve. "Yeah, she cares greatly for Tony" The two joked and laughed, Tony rolled his eyes. Even Fury who was standing not to far off even cracked a smirk.

Tony made a face and grumbled.

"Shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for the ending when that one Netflix commercial came on.
> 
> The guy ran around the airport looking for what I assumed was either his wife/girlfriend and once he found her she expected one thing while all he wanted was the password.
> 
> Made me laugh.
> 
> xD


End file.
